Noa
Noa is the main protagonist of The Last Ingress 1, as well as a side protagonist in the rest of the series. He was a Wielder in the Order of Nations for seven years before the events near at the end of Part 0 in TLI1 and primarily wields a grey-and-white karabela named Eventide. Noa has a generally happy and upbeat attitude towards things, but knows when it's time to get serious. His time in the Order gave him a liking towards combat, and a natural hatred towards anything corrupted by dark energy and the wickedness in the world. However, during his time using those same dark energies, he has since shifted his outlook to encompass both sides as equally necessary, and has found a perfect balance between the two (such to the point that the balance has equalized his Soul and slowed his aging.) Noa is 19 for the majority of TLI1, turning 20 by the end of the story, is 24 by the time the events of The Last Ingress 2 begin, and 25 by the time of The Last Ingress 3 and Aftermath. His birthplace and hometown up until the age of 12 was Tranquil Estate. He is best friends with teammate Elwing (possibly going beyond friendship), and has a friendly rivalry with fellow Wielder Zoar Road (though this obviously only applies to his time actually in the Order.) Appearance Noa bears mixed physical traits from both sides of his lineage, Natran and Drakin. He has the slanted eye shape distinctive to the Natrans, but the straight black hair commonly found in the Drakin. Both races are normally fair skinned, so Noa's tone is quite light. His eye color is also a mix of traits from both sides: the color is a light grey usually found from the Drakin yet his pupil's are the same color as the iris, making his entire eye (sans the sclera) the same grey tone. Noa is a fairly well toned boy of his age, standing at a height of just under six foot with an average weight as well. His usual choice of clothing consists of a grey and white motif. He wears a middle grey shirt with two different sleeves, the right one being loose fabric that bells towards the cuff (which he says is to give his sword hand more wind resistance in order to build up more strength) while his left arm has tight-fitting breathable spandex covering it. He also wears black gloves on each hand that go slightly past the wrist with a rubber hexagonal grip on the palms and fingers. His pants are made of tough khaki material and a darker grey in color. Over his thighs he wears dark grey leather armor held to his legs by three belts (one along his waist like a normal belt, and the other two crossing in an x fashion across the crotch.) He has grey shoe boots that are both casual yet tough enough for combat. Over it all he wears an ankle-length white longcoat that is without sleeves. Once he is under Nox's tutelage however, he dons a fashion similar to his new Master's, yet still with stylings of his own. He keeps the shirt styling, yet the color is much darker and now both sleeves are like the belled right one. Though it can not be seen, his gloves now come up to halfway on his forearm. He also loses the leather armor on his legs, but keeps his belts. The coloring of his pants, belts, and shoes are now the same darker grey color as his new shirt. Also losing the longcoat, Noa now wears a dark grey Cloak crafted by Nox. At the end of The Last Ingress 1, and most of his appearances in The Last Ingress 3, Noa now wears a similar style to his original choice, yet modified to fit a color scheme of pure black and white, signifying his perfectly Balanced Soul and the ability to wield both light and dark energies without repercussion. The entire outfit is back to the same as his first appearance, with the only addition being a black leather stripe spiraling up his left arm. The gloves are now grey in color instead of black, and now one belt is grey, one white, and one black. His leather armor is now also back, with the right leg being white and the left one black. His sleeveless longcoat also returns, and is split in half by the colors, the right side black while the left is white. Etymology "Noa" by itself is an ancient Lumarian word meaning "equal sides" or "between." See Also *''Elwing'' *''Nox Horizons'' *''Air''